Large scale shafts often use a tremendous breakaway torque to begin to rotate. The rotors coupled to the shafts overcome friction at breakaway and overcome friction while rotating. Oil pockets of various descriptions have been used on bearing surfaces, such as babbitts, to reduce friction associated with shafts in contact with the bearing surfaces with varying degrees of success. In applications where a shaft is turned at relatively slow speeds, such as less than about 400 revolutions per minute (rpm), oil lift pockets have been used to reduce friction. Friction is reduced by injecting oil under high pressure, such as greater than about 500 psi, to reduce the load of the shaft on the bearing surface and thereby reduce the friction of the shaft on the bearing surface. Conventional configurations of oil lift pockets have reduced friction found in such configurations. However, use of such oil lift pockets has resulted in delamination of the babbitt and dead zones in which dirt and other contaminants have accumulated. Thus, a need exists for an oil lift pocket having minimal impact on the babbitt and without dead zones.